


Again, I Don't Know What To Name This But Let's Just Think It's An Amazing Title

by KAHULAYAW



Series: Simptember [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Best Friends, College, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Cutesy, Detention, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Happy Ending, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied drinking, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Bad Bleep, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Kang Mina, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nicknames, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sawasdee University, School, Skipping Class, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sort Of, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Student Mark Lee (NCT), Students, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), djhskhsksk, donghyuck bad bitch rights!!, escaping detention, i swear this is sort of cute though, jshjk, markhyuck superior, oof that's not a tag??, platonic fluff, whether they be bestfriends or boyfriends markhyuck remains superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: Those who know Mark Lee regard him as the kindest, sweetest, and friendliest person they have ever known.Which is why Mark has no idea why he is stuck in two hours of detention. (That's okay, though. Sort of. Donghyuck is there.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Simptember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Again, I Don't Know What To Name This But Let's Just Think It's An Amazing Title

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Melvs_ss/status/1300652004444901376) and it was an art challenge about drawing your crushes, either fictional or nonfictional for the whole month of september, and then call it simptember. i absolutely cannot fucking Draw, but still wanted to participate, so i decided to write instead !!
> 
> this one is more platonic rather than romantic. mark and donghyuck are the greatest bestfriends so !! so i love them grr >:^( enjoy mark being a cutie and donghyuck being a bad bleep
> 
> i hope you enjoy my sixth entry for simptember!!
> 
> sawasdee university's visuals : [here!](https://www.pinterest.ph/minimemeyoongi/sawasdee-university/)

Sawasdee University is the most prestigious university in the country of Sawasdee. After being established in the year 1820 first as a highschool, it quickly expanded, implementing a college program, and then eventually broadening the school into accepting all students from all levels, from kindergarten to those who were taking their masters. Given numerous awards by the government, Sawasdee University is easily the greatest university in terms of academics and the arts.

Sawasdee University takes great care in upholding its reputation. It ensures that the academically inclined stay bright, and the ones gifted with the arts stay inspired. As the most prestigious university, it takes only the greatest students. Standards are sky high, and if a student cannot meet those standards, the university gives chances and opportunities to redeem oneself. However, if the student is still not able to get back to being at the top, they will be expelled. Scholarships are generously given but strictly monitored. Behaviour and conduct are also big factors that determine whether a student can continue to be a student in Sawasdee.

All in all, Sawasdee University produces the greatest minds and talents through its remarkable education and discipline.

It is also where Mark Lee studies. Mark Lee is a senior highschool student enrolled in Sawasdee's Science and Technology, and Engineering Math program. As a student with an academic scholarship, he has the pressure and burden of staying on his toes and never slipping out of his drive to do well, coupled with staying a model student who always has a kind smile on his face and a ready to help attitude. While Mark isn't well known in his grade despite his excellent grades, those who do know him regard him as the kindest, sweetest, and friendliest person they have ever known.

Which is why Mark has no idea why he is stuck in two hours of detention.

Well, alright; he does know. He fell asleep in class. But two hours of detention? He found it ridiculous from the moment his professor screamed it out. Falling asleep in class merits an hour of detention, at most. It was unreasonable. Then again, Sir Kim absolutely hated Mark for some reason. Mark never understood why Sir Kim had been targeting him from the day they met, but it had been that way since the beginning. Also, it wasn't even Mark's fault that he fell asleep! In fact, it was Sir Kim's doing that made him stay up later into the night than he should have.

Sir Kim had sent him an email at midnight telling him to prepare an attendance summary for the whole six months of his class, demanding it the next day. And Mark wasn't even the secretary! He had to call the secretary of the class, a girl named Mina, multiple times and endured a grouchy and groggy fifteen minutes of snide remarks and grumbling until he finally obtained the attendance records. Mark ended up summarising the records by himself for four hours, and by the time he had printed out three copies of the summary he made, his morning alarm had rung, giving him no time to rest. Mark had barely made it through his first class with his eyes open, and when Sir Kim's class rolled around, he finally fell asleep. Mark thought he would receive atleast a shred of consideration since Sir Kim had given him a task at such an ungodly time and asked for it with not enough time for Mark to prepare, but instead, Mark was humiliated infront of the whole class.

Mark knocks on the door to the detention room before entering. Sir Moon is the facilitator today, and he is surprised to see Mark there. "Mark? Did you need anything?"

Mark shakes his head. "No, Sir. I'm here for detention," he murmurs shamefully.

"Mark Lee in detention? I find that hard to believe,"

Mark gives him a wry smile. He doesn't believe it himself, either. "Sir Kim sent me to stay here for two hours. I fell asleep in class."

Sir Moon gives Mark an understanding look. "I see. Take a seat, try to catch up on rest in the meantime." He motions to the rest of the room.

The detention room has enough students to be called a class, almost thirty in number. Mark takes a seat in the back corner, where the least amount of students are gathered. He removes his glasses and pockets them, then hides his face in the crook of his arm. Thankfully, Sir Moon is a nicer, calmer professor who actually cares about his students, unlike some other professor, Mark's brain adds bitterly. The room, as well, despite being relatively full, is full of quiet students all minding their own business. They must have been placed into detention for light reasons as well. Mark can sleep.

Mark doesn't know how long he stays asleep, but when he's startled awake by the sound of the door bursting open and slamming against the wall adjacent to it, he doesn't think he has slept enough. His senses are simultaneously alert and still muddled with sleep, which is a combination he is too familiar with. He looks at the front of the room to see who caused such noise and sees a familiar face.

It's Lee Donghyuck, a Humanities and Social Science student, infamous for hanging on with a pinkie in staying at Sawasdee University. He is known for being a regular student in the detention room due to various behavioural reports filed against his.

He is also Mark's friend, more or less.

Mark had met Donghyuck two months ago when he was helping out in the Administrations Office. Donghyuck had stumbled into the room and told Mark that he was there for community service reasons. It felt like the longest hour in Mark's life as he was teased and tormented by Donghyuck, who wasn't interested in lifting a finger when Mark made the mistake of being nice enough to tell Donghyuck that he didn't have to help if he didn't want to. After that, whenever the two would encounter each other in the hallways, Donghyuck would always greet him in an obnoxiously loud voice and call him names. While Donghyuck was more annoying rather than insulting, Mark will admit to anyone who asks that he is afraid of the younger.

Mark bows his head in a poor attempt to hide himself from Donghyuck. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, because when Donghyuck turns around after telling Sir Moon his reason for being there, he makes eye contact with Mark immediately.

Donghyuck's eyes glint with mischief that is too familiar to Mark. Mark accepts that he will not be able to sleep any longer. Donghyuck makes his way to where he is seated and sits on the table infront of him. He averts his eyes, already intimidated by the aura Donghyuck exudes.

"Mark Lee in detention?" Donghyuck's voice is laced with the same teasing lilt every time Mark hears his talking.

He sits up so that the two can make eye contact. "Hi, Donghyuck," he mutters.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Donghyuck asks, and he actually sounds curious. Then again, it wasn't a regular sight to see Mark in detention.

Mark feels irritation spark in him but it dies out just as quickly as it appears when he recalls the previous night. "Sir Kim caught me sleeping in class and put me here for two hours."

Donghyuck laughs at him. He does that a lot, even though Mark is far from funny. He thinks Donghyuck just does it to annoy him. "Ofcourse it's Kim. That man is always on your ass." He shakes his head and hops off the table he's sitting on. He pulls the chair out and sits down, still facing Mark. "Seo threw me here. I was playing a game on my phone, but it's not my fault he was unbearably boring, you know?"

Mark laughs. Sir Seo was one of the teachers Mark was closer with. Maybe he'll share this to Sir Seo if he meets him later. "I don't have anything to say to that."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Ofcourse you don't, teacher's pet. Tell me about your life, it's been like, a week since I last saw you." He produces a pack of gum from his pocket and throws a piece to Mark.

Mark flails to catch it, which Donghyuck laughs at, no surprise there. He pops the stick of gum into his mouth before answering. "I don't really have anything to share. I mean, I signed up for an essay writing contest, but that's the most interesting thing that has happened." He shrugs.

Donghyuck stares at him for an unnecessarily long time and only reacts when Mark starts to shift uncomfortably. "Oh, is that all?" He asks. "Dude, an essay contest is what you call interesting?"

Mark feels his ears heat up. "We're different!" He defends himself, but Donghyuck only mocks him. "Fine. What did you do in the past week that was so interesting?"

Donghyuck smirks. He leans forward and beckons Mark to lean in as well, like he's about to tell a secret. "I was out drinking this whole week." He giggles and pushes Mark away from his. "Attended my classes fucking hammered, bro. It's a miracle I even woke up in time."

Mark stares at Donghyuck with his mouth open in shock. The thing about Donghyuck that scares Mark the most is that Donghyuck seems to be the physical manifestation of all of Mark's intrusive thoughts, all morphed into one person. Everything he wonders of doing but decides not to because he can't stomach it, Donghyuck has done. Drinking for a week straight? Sure, Mark can admit that he has thought about it before, but he never had the urge to do it. "That's so cool though,"

Donghyuck leans back in his chair, a proud smirk on his lips. "Isn't it? That's why I do it, Markie." Mark scrunches his nose in distaste at the nickname. "So that you can say it's cool."

Mark scoffs playfully and makes an exaggerated eye roll. "Whatever," he fiddles absentmindedly with the end of his sweater. "What game were you playing?" He asks, bringing back the topic of landing in detention.

Donghyuck brings out his phone excitedly. He taps on it a few times before pushing it in Mark's face. "It's this game called Among Us. It's basically like Find the Killer."

Mark looks at the main menu displayed on the screen and deduces that it's something he's never heard of before. "How do you play?"

Donghyuck brightens visibly. He stands up in a hurry to drag his chair so that he can sit beside Mark. The two sit shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, as close as Donghyuck could get with their chairs in the way. "Watch me play a round and then you can play after. You're a fast learner anyway, right?"

Mark spends the next five minutes attentively watching the game play out. It's fairly easy, and Donghyuck is quick to alert the other players of who he thinks the impostor is. The round he plays has three impostors, and he was also responsible for outing all three of them. Donghyuck types nasty words into the chatbox and receives nasty words in return, only for him to rebut with a final blow. When it's Mark's turn, Donghyuck sets the game to have only one impostor. Donghyuck leans over him, placing his chin on his shoulder. He and Donghyuck discuss who they think the impostor is, and Donghyuck calls him an idiot for getting voted off as an impostor. At the end of Mark's first game, they find out that Donghyuck had guessed the impostor correctly again.

"So tell me again why you're falling asleep in class like you can afford it?" Donghyuck asks after putting his phone face down on Mark's table.

Mark grumbles. "Sir Kim emailed me at midnight and gave me a task that I had to submit today as well. I spent four hours doing it and by the time I was finished, it was time to get ready for school."

Donghyuck comically gasps. "So Kim's the reason you don't have enough sleep?" Mark nods. "And he gave you shit for sleeping in his class even though he gave you shit to do?" Mark nods again. Donghyuck whistles low. He shakes his head and crosses his arms. "That's unacceptable, dude."

Mark chuckles. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it," he sighs defeatedly.

Donghyuck looks at him. Slowly, he raises an eyebrow. "There's nothing you," Donghyuck emphasises with a finger against Mark's chest, "can do about it. I, on the other hand," he breaks into a sleazy grin. His tongue pokes out to wet his bottom lip and Mark follows it with his eyes. "Have too much power in my hands."

Mark tilts his head, letting out a sound of confusion. "What are you --"

"I'm going to break you out, Markie," Donghyuck snickers.

Mark chokes on the breath he takes in. With wide eyes, he shakes his head, indignant. "No, Donghyuck, nobody is going to break anybody out."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. From the calculating look in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders, Mark already knows that a plan has started forming in Donghyuck's brilliant mind and that there is nothing he can say or do to change his mind. "This is the plan, Mark Lee," he whispers, "I go to Moon and ask him some shit about class. When he starts writing on the board, that's when you sneak out. And crawl, alright? He might see you. Ready? On three."

Mark opens his mouth for the sake of feeling like he has a say in this, despite both of them knowing that Donghyuck is in charge. "I --"

"Three." Donghyuck winks at him before standing up and speedily making his way to an unsuspecting Sir Moon, who's hunched over on his desk grading papers.

Mark feels his heart race in anticipation and dread. Donghyuck looks back quickly at Mark and gives him a small smile, which doesn't do much to help him calm down. In fact, it only makes him even more nervous. He has never sneaked out of anywhere before. He watches Donghyuck walk up to the teacher's table and sees Sir Moon looking up at him. Mark gulps. He is so not ready for this.

"Moon -- Sir, I think you and I can agree that Mark Lee shouldn't be here." Donghyuck starts when he gets the attention of the professor.

Sir Moon nods and adjusts his glasses. "He fell asleep in class, which I think would warrant detention. I will, however, agree that he shouldn't be here for as long as two hours."

Donghyuck shrugs. He can work with that. "Well, he's been here for, what an hour and a half already?"

"Just half an hour, actually, Mister Lee." Sir Moon corrects with a smile.

"That would be enough though, wouldn't it? Let him out so he can sleep somewhere more comfortable. Like the library or something,"

Sir Moon chuckles. "I know what you're doing, Mister Lee, so I'm telling you right now that you do not have to sneak him out of this room. He is free to leave as long as he hides from Sir Kim."

Donghyuck grins. He knew Moon was one of the better teachers. He puts a note in his mind to give Moon an all five the next time there was a teacher's evaluation. "That's great! I knew you were cool. You want to see something funny?"

"And what would that be?"

Donghyuck rounds the table so that he's standing beside Sir Moon. "Turn around." Donghyuck twists Sir Moon's chair so that he's facing the whiteboard. Donghyuck glances towards the back of the room and makes eye contact with Mark, who looks like he's about to pass out. He nudges his head in the direction of the door and tries not to laugh when Mark sends his a thumbs up. "Here, watch this, but be subtle about it."

Mark breathes out as steadily as he can. With one last glance at Sir Moon and Donghyuck, who are now facing the whiteboard and conversing with each other, he slides out of his seat as quietly as possible. He's thankful that he left his bag in his classroom and had nothing else to worry about except himself. He drops to his hands and knees, and the other students who notice him nod their heads in understanding. Slowly, he starts to crawl towards the back door.

Together, Sir Moon and Donghyuck watch Mark crawl. Donghyuck does a bad job of stifling his laughter at the funny way Mark crawls so quickly only to stop after hiding behind a table. Sir Moon watches quietly with one corner of his lip pulled up. When the door in the back opens a peek and closes after a bumpy five seconds, Donghyuck releases his laughter.

"He didn't even make sure you weren't looking!" He cries, laughing so hard that he has to put his arms over his stomach.

"That was certainly quite the scene. I do hope we can come to another agreement that you will take another thirty minutes in detention for attempting to sneak out another student?"

Donghyuck stops laughing immediately. "Okay, technically, I didn't sneak him out. You allowed him to leave." He points out.

"Yet he left with the impression that he was escaping, did he not?" Sir Moon counters quickly. "I think thirty minutes is fair. Or would you rather take Mark's remaining hour and a half?"

Donghyuck clicks his tongue. "Fine. Thirty minutes. And then I'm out of here." Donghyuck groans all the way back to his seat.

"I hope I won't see you trying to escape, Mister Lee!" Sir Moon calls from behind his.

"I'll make sure you won't be seeing me when I do it, then!" Donghyuck fires back.

From beyond the detention room, Mark can feel his heart beating so wild that he fears it will jump out of his chest. He's using the fire exits to make his way to the library to avoid any other teacher who might see him. When he finally arrives in the library, his phone buzzes multiple times in his pocket, and he nearly yelps. He fishes it out of his pocket with sweaty hands.

**From : Donghyuck (Scary Friend)**

u looked like an idiot crawling outside lmao

**Sent : 14:21**

**From: Donghyuck (Scary Friend)**

wait for me in the library. i have an hour left here

**Sent : 14:21**

**From : Donghyuck (Scary Friend)**

you owe me some lunch ,, hope u had fun, markie

**Sent : 14:22**

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
